1. Field
The present application relates to a heterocyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same,
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, and excellent driving voltage characteristics, and provide multicolored images.
A general organic light-emitting device has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films respectively formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an organic light-emitting device having the above-described structure is as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. Carriers such as the holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
Luminous efficiency of an organic light-emitting device mainly depends upon a luminescent material. Although fluorescent materials or phosphorescent materials have been used as luminescent materials, luminous efficiency, driving voltage, and lifespan thereof are not satisfactory. Thus, there is still a need to develop a material that is more stable and has better performance than those fluorescent and phosphorescent materials.